¿Puedes imaginarlo?
by MarieJ97
Summary: No fue algo que ellos programaron. Algo que ellos pudieron haber previsto. Solo sucedió. OS, Blaise/Ginny.


**DISCLAIMER: Personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling, la trama es mía y ciertas escenas de una película.. **

**RESPUESTA AL RETO: UNA ESCENA DE AMOR, del grupo Dramione: Historias de amor que debieron ser contadas.**

_._

_._

_._

_¿Puedes imaginarlo?_

_._

_._

_._

-Que patético eres Draco- murmuró.

Draco Malfoy rió y palmeó despreocupadamente la espalda de su amigo moreno. Blaise Zabinni frunció el ceño.

-¿De qué te ríes?- preguntó empezando a irritarse. Draco le sonrió con ganas.

-Estas celoso.

Blaise parpadeó y después estuvo tentado a reírse él también.

-Lo siento, no soy homosexual amigo..

-No hablo de eso- lo interrumpió-. Hablo de mi relación con Hermione..

-Por Merlín, Draco ¿Otra vez vas a empezar?

-¡Claro que sí! estoy preocupado por ti..

–Oh, no Draco...–suplicó Blaise, pero fue demasiado tarde. Su amigo había cruzado los brazos y lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados. Sabía que si no le intentaba cambiar de tema, apostaría que Draco estaría en esa posición toda la noche. Suspiró–. ¿Qué quieres que te diga?

–Razones.

Blaise iba a responder cuando Draco levanto la mano.

–Las razones por las que haces todo esto, rechazar nuestras reuniones, pasar mitad de la semanas ebrio. Te conozco desde que éramos unos críos. ¿Crees que no conocía tu enamoramiento por Pansy..?

–No la menciones, ¿sí?– murmuró, apretando sus sienes con las manos en un vano intento de no recordar el pasado.

Recordar.

Ese era un gran problema. Y también darte cuenta a los diez años que estas encantado de la chica que está enamorada de tu mejor amigo.. Ese sí era un gran problema. Blaise se arrepentía, que en unos de esos días que tenia la boca floja, le confesó a Draco que siempre estuvo enamorado de Pansy Parkinson. Supo que le llego a su amigo cuando un brillo de dolor y lástima pasó por los ojos de Draco.

Y después de ese día, ellos no volvieron a besarse. Jamás.

–Blaise– la voz de Draco lo sacó de sus pensamientos–. Tienes que hacerlo, para poder olvidarla. Ella es una serpiente y para eso tienes que sacar el veneno– Draco miró a su amigo, quien tenía pérdida la mirada en el vaso enfrente de él y suspiró–. Tu y yo sabemos que puedes olvidarla..

–No es cierto–lo cortó Blaise suplicante–. No lo digas, por favor.

Draco se detuvo. Al parecer, consiguió su objetivo. Él sonrió.

–Gracias por todo esto, enserio. Ve a casa, ve con Granger. Tienen mucho que planear–murmuró.

Se paró del asiento y sin mirar ni una sola vez atrás, se fue del lugar.

∞

–Harry, por favor.

Ginny miró suplicante a su novio. Sentía sus lágrimas caer por sus mejillas y su cara enrojecer. Y aun así, no sentía vergüenza. En lo único en lo que pensaba era convencer a Harry. Solo eso.

–Gin, es lo mejor..

–¿Lo mejor?– murmuró. Tocó la mejilla de Harry con el usual cariño e intentó que él la mirara fijamente a los ojos. No funcionó–. Estamos juntos en esto. Podemos resolverlo juntos...

–Por favor, es algo que tengo que resolver solo– Harry la miró pero entonces vio como los de Ginny se abrían y sus ojos marrones lo miraban con una mezcla de miedo y furia–. Solo tienes que esperar..

–¿Esperar?–murmuró alejándose de él. Harry la miraba descolocado. No esperaba eso. Ginny limpió sus lágrimas fuertemente, evitando su mirada. Sorbió fuertemente la nariz–Potter, créeme que esperar ya me he acostumbrado.

Sin una mirada, Ginny se fue a la habitación de los dos a intentar dormir. Su mente no dejaba de volar los acontecimientos de ese día y sus lágrimas volvieron a salir.

Aunque le parecía tonto y cursi, Ginny agarró la almohada de Harry y la abrazó y finalmente así pudo dormir. Oliendo el perfume de Harry y con la esperanza de que todo eso fuera solo una pesadilla del pasado.

∞

–Ginny cariño, despierta.

Hermione acarició el largo cabello pelirrojo de su amiga y suspiró cansada. Se había desvelado intentando buscar al que había atacado a Ginny en medio del callejón Diagon. Gracias a Merlín, ella estaba salvo gracias a Harry y algunos aurores. Su amigo se había angustiado después del ataque que tomó una decisión precipitada.

Tiene planeado mandar a Ginny lejos de aquí.

Aunque al principio Hermione lo desaprobó de inmediato, sus amigos y los Weasley habían intermediado diciendo que llevársela era lo mejor. Hermione había recibido algunas miradas recelosas cuando dio su opinión. Y eso le molestó, aunque ya estaba acostumbrada. Tener una relación con Draco Malfoy, fue un golpe duro para todos ellos. Pero como toda Gryffindor, ella defendió lo suyo.

–¿Hermione?

La voz de Ginny la saco de sus pensamientos repentinamente y siento como sus ojos se empezaron a aguadar. La pelirroja se desperezó y observó a su alrededor un poco adormilada, pero al ver la entrada de su habitación con dos maletas, sintió como su alma caía en pedazos.

–Guarde lo necesario–murmuró Hermione intentando aflojar el ambiente. No funcionó. Ginny la observó con detenimiento y asintió débilmente.

–¿En dónde me encerrara él?–susurró, con sus ojos marrones llenos de lágrimas.

–Draco tiene un condominio y te cuidará un amigo de él. Aunque a Harry no le guste nada todo eso, es lo único que tiene..

Ginny asintió sin observarla y se fue directamente al baño, para poder cambiarse y cerró fuertemente la puerta. Hermione suspiró.

Al salir, Ginny solo agarró las maletas ignorando a Hermione para poder ir a abajo. Queriendo ayudarla, Hermione se acerca pero la mirada fría de la pelirroja la detiene.

–Aléjate. Estoy harta. De esperar, toda mi jodida vida estuve esperando. Tú eres la mejor amiga de Harry, estas en un cargo importante en el ministerio y eres una sangre-sucia. ¿Por qué a ti no te ocultan?

La habitación se quedó en silencio ante las palabras de Ginny. La castaña solo la miró, con las lágrimas cayendo de sus mejillas. Sintiendo mucho dolor, en unos segundos desapareció de la habitación.

Ginny nunca se había arrepentido de algo en toda su vida.

∞

–Oh no– murmuró Blaise agarrando su cabello con sus manos–. No sé porque aun me sigo juntando contigo..

–Hazlo por mí, por favor.

–No pienses que no sé lo que haces Draco. Quieres distraerme. Haces todo esto no solo porque soy tu amigo, es porque te sientes culpable. Culpable que Pansy te haya amado todos estos años–y tal vez aun-. Y además, eres muy obvio ¿Cuidar a la comadreja menor?

–Piénsalo, te doy un día.

–Háblale a Theo, tal vez pueda dejar a Luna unos días para cuidarla Yo no soy el indicado.

Ya estaba dispuesto a salir cuando la voz de Draco lo detuvo.

–Espero que recuerdes que los Weasley nunca fueron tus enemigos. Son los míos.

∞  
–¿Y mi familia?

–Queremos total discreción Gin– respondió Harry preocupado al ver sus ojos cansados y rojos por las lágrimas.

–¿No va a bajar Hermione?–murmuró Ron, sonrojado. Aunque al ver la mirada de los otros dos frunció el ceño–. No es que me interese mucho..

–Oh, claro que no Ronald. Solo quieres lanzarte a ella cada vez que la ves o sacarte los ojos cuando esta con Malfoy..

-Ginny basta..

–¿Basta qué? Potter ya llévame. No me puedo despedirme de mi familia, mi novio no me apoya y mi hermano es un idiota que lastimó a mi mejor amiga y ahora se arrepiente de eso cuando lo ve con otro. Por Merlín.

Ron boqueó indignado, intentando encontrar algo que decirle a Ginny. Pero después de algunos segundos enfadado, empezó a murmurar "Mujeres, quien las entiende" mientras desaparecía.

–Fuiste cruel– dijo Harry después de algunos segundos en silencio. Ginny asintió desganada–. Pareces una niña..

–Enserio, ya llévame ahí.

Con un suspiro, Harry tomó la mano de Ginny y en un chasquido desaparecieron.

∞

–Bienvenidos Potter y Weasley.

Ginny suspiró y con todo el dolor de su corazón, quito lentamente su mano con la de Harry. Al parecer ni se dio cuenta.

–Bien Malfoy, ¿dónde queda mi habitación?– La pelirroja frunció el ceño, obstinada con un humor de perros. Harry rodó los ojos exasperado.

–Ginny no seas grosera..

–Yo soy grosera con quien se me da la gana Potter ¿Oíste?– dijo, poniéndose roja como su cabello y apuntándolo con su dedo.

–¿Problemas amorosos, Potter?– bromeó Draco, pero al ver la mirada fulminante que le dedicaron los otros dos, solo alzó las manos–. Broma, broma..

–Repito, quiero ir a mi habitación..

–Vamos Ginny, no nos veremos en días y no quiero irme sabiendo que estas enojada conmigo..–Ginny bufó y le dio la espalda obstinada. Harry suspiró y se acercó a ella. La abrazó por la espalda y le susurró:–Tal vez no quieras hablar conmigo, pero espero que sepas que todo lo hago por ti. Te quiero.

Harry sonrió triste al ver que Ginny seguía sin voltearlo a ver y se dirigió hacia Draco.

–Te dejo lo más preciado que tengo– El rubio asintió, incomodado por la escena anterior. Harry antes de desaparecer murmuró:–, Hermione tuvo razón, tu sí cambiaste.

Cuando él desapareció, lo único que se oía en el hall era la respiración agitada de Ginny.

–Te mostrare tu habitación Weasley.

∞

Blaise se encontraba a la puerta de la habitación. Intentaba poner en blanco su mente antes de entrar. Inhalo y exhalo antes de tocar la puerta tres veces.

–Adelante.

Por un instante, el moreno sintió su corazón palpitar mucho más rápido. Hace mucho que no escuchaba su voz, la sentía más madura pero seguía igual de cantarina. Inhalo y exhalo nuevamente y abrió la puerta.

Ginny Weasley se encontraba sentada al lado de la ventana, tenía su rostro apoyado en el marco de ésta y no le había dirigido ni una mirada. Su cabello rojo lo tenía largo hasta la cintura, su nariz pequeña infundida de pecas la tenía rojo y tenía unos ojos marrones que miraban distraídos la ventana. Sí, había cambiado. Ya no tenía esos rasgos infantiles en su rostro, si no ya se veía como toda una mujer de veintidós.

Blaise sentía sus orejas calentarse y agradeció a Merlín por tener piel morena. Para poder acabar con todo ese suplicio, carraspeó.

La pelirroja levantó su rostro hacia él y parpadeo varias veces, como si no creyera lo que veía.

–¿Zabinni?– preguntó, indecisa.

Ante ella, estaba Blaise Zabinni. Alto, moreno y de unos grandes ojos marrones la miraba fijamente. Ginny no pudo evitar sonrojarse, sentía nuevamente que su mirada la quemaba como cuando estaba en Hogwarts. Él asintió, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

–Sí, soy yo. Soy el que te cuidara durante algunos días hasta que venga a Potter a recogerte.

Ginny asintió y volvió nuevamente su mirada a la ventana.

–Cualquier cosa, me dices Weasley.

Ella resopló y rodó los ojos. –Por supuesto Zabinni, pero por el momento ya te puedes ir.

Blaise parpadeó y la miró extrañado.

–¿Esta..bien?–respondió dudoso e intentó controlar su voz. No le gustó para nada como la pelirroja lo había mirado con hastío–Lo que digas, roja.

Cuando se dirigía a salir de la habitación escuchó la voz de Ginny:

–¿Roja? ¿Es lo mejor que se te ocurre?–bufó.

Blaise la miró entrecerrando los ojos y sin responder salió de la habitación.

Ginny relajo su ceño fruncido y suspiró extrañada. En todos esos minutos, no había pensado en Harry.

∞  
–Hermione, regrese.

Draco extrañado, observó el hall de su hogar esperando a que Hermione lo recibiera como habitualmente hacia. Pero después de algunos minutos sin ninguna señal de ella, se preocupó.

¿Y si en el Ministerio hubo un ataque? ¿Hubo un problema con Potter? ¿Con algún Weasley? ¿Estará sola? ¿En dónde está?

Como un loco, recorrió la casa rápidamente hasta llegar a su habitación donde creyó que sus esperanzas se decaían rápidamente al ver que no estaba ni dormida. Pero en ese momento, en su terraza vio una cabellera castaña ondearse con el viento.

Con un suspiro frustrado y agarrándose el cabello se dirigió hacia la terraza, dispuesto a darle la regañada de su vida por ponerlo así. Abrió bruscamente la puerta pero sus palabras se quedaron atoradas en su garganta al verla.

Hermione estaba levemente recostada en un camastro que había ahí, lucía cansada y tenía sus ojos rojos. Draco tenía el mal presentimiento que momentos atrás estaba llorando y había intentado dormir, pero como no pudo vino a la terraza.

Se inclinó hacia ella y recostó su cabeza en su vientre.

Suspiró, contando hasta casi treinta para no explotar y exigirle quien la había lastimado para lanzarle unas cuantas maldiciones. Pero sabía que por el momento, debía esperar.

Y sin saberlo, con la calidez de la cercanía de Hermione empezó a adormilarse y no supo cuando cayó dormido.

∞

–Y creí que esto sería fácil..–murmuró.

Blaise se encontraba en su habitación recostada boca arriba mirando fijamente el techo. Sentía las gotas resbalar su rostro mientras intentaba dormirse. Dormir para ya no pensar más en el pasado.

Maldijo el día en que conoció a Pansy Parkinson. Maldijo el día que le contó a Draco su problema. Y maldito él, por haberse fijado en su sexto año en otro imposible.

Sentía en sus hombros el peso del horror de todo su pasado. Él solo quería vivir y olvidar. Ya no recordaba cuando no le importaban los sentimientos de una chica. ¡Por Merlín! Él era un conquistador nato. Todo cambió cuando cruzo aquella pelirroja. Todo.

Blaise recuerda cuando vio junto a Draco a la chica lanzarle un _moco-murciélago_ a uno de esos Gryffindors. Los ojos de la Weasley brillaban y sonreía con astucia, tenía su cabello pelirrojo recogido en una coleta sencilla. Blaise recuerda haber sentido por primera vez ese sentimiento. Cuando la ve, siente que no puede despejar sus ojos de ella. Y fue cuando ella lo vio, cuando sus ojos marrones lo observaron detenidamente y con asombro, sintió por primera vez como su corazón latía rápidamente.

Sintió que no estaban en medio de un pasillo, que no estaba con Draco ni con ese Gryffindor. Solo con ella, con una chica con la que nunca había hablado en su vida.

Blaise se había sentido idiota al haber pensado todas esas cosas y solo giró para poder dejar atrás todos esos pensamientos.

–Bien, bien..

Se interrumpió a sí mismo, al ver el rumbo en que tomaba su memoria. Solamente no quería recordar los meses siguientes a ese acontecimiento. Las miradas, los toques..

–Esa chica me va a matar–gimió.

∞

Al día siguiente, Blaise no podía despejar su cuerpo de la cama.

–Vamos, es un nuevo día..–se animó.

Se levantó y se arregló para poder así, salir de la habitación y dirigirse hacia la cocina. Y fue cuando vio una figura alta y rubia.

–¿Draco? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Fue cuando sintió que había algo mal. Su amigo estaba mortalmente pálido.

–Es Hermione, tuvo una decaída en el Ministerio. –Se detuvo por unos momentos Draco para sentarse en algún lugar, Blaise lo siguió sentándose enfrente de él–. Al parecer, recibió una carta diciendo que iban a encontrar a Ginny y que después seguía ella..–Draco inhalo y exhalo varias veces. No continúo. Y Blaise no lo culpó.

–Lo siento mucho, puede estar aquí Hermione para mí no me incomoda..

–Es arriesgado–lo interrumpió Draco, sin mirarlo–. No aguantaría ni dos jodidos días sin ella. Se le hará raro a San Mungo que yo desaparezca varios días después que ella. Me seguirán y..

Soltó un gemido y negó con la cabeza. Blaise sintió un nudo en la garganta, de solo pensar que magos oscuros vinieran a matarlos..

–¿Qué tienes pensado?–murmuró después de algunos segundos. Y fue cuando Draco lo miró por primera vez. Sus ojos grises estaban oscuros.

–No soy como San Potter que fácilmente puede dejar a su novia en manos de otro. Soy un Slytherin, yo mismo cuidare a mi Hermione. No le pasará nada. Sí soy egoísta, pero es que no aguantaría estar sin ella meses..

–¿Meses?– se sorprendió Blaise.

–Sí–escupió el rubio–. Al parecer, Potter quiere alargar la estadía de Weasley aquí. Saldrá hasta febrero.

Blaise intentó que su amigo no notara como su corazón empezó a latir de expectación. Cinco meses.

–¿Cuándo se lo dirán a Weasley?–preguntó.

–No lo sé y la verdad no me importa–respondió, agresivo–. También me contó lo que le dijo esa engreída pelirroja. Por todos los dioses, es la mejor amiga de Hermione. Y le lastimó demasiado que le dijera sangre-sucia..

–¿Le dijo eso?–preguntó Blaise, haciendo salir su vena-metiche. Draco entrecerró los ojos.

–Quiero que sufra, le dices dentro de días, ¿Está bien?

–Pero...

–¿Así que mi familia y mi novio no me quieren?

La voz de Ginny detuvo a los dos hombres que se miraron entre sí antes de mirarla. Tenía su cara encendida por la indignación y la furia. Pero sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas contenidas.

–Felicidades Malfoy, eres un imbécil egoísta que solo piensa en sí mismo. Tal vez, me enojó la forma en que Harry tomó la situación y me descargue en mi mejor amiga. Pero ponerla en peligro por tu estúpido egoísmo de "no poder vivir sin ella" me da asco. Al parecer no has cambiado. Y tú–apuntó hacia Zabinni–. Eres un lameculos. Eres casi como un Crabbe y Goyle pero con cerebro. Solo estas detrás de Malfoy y siguiendo sus órdenes. Ya pasó Hogwarts ¿y aun estas así? Enserio das pena. Al menos se pudo salvar Theo Nott, porque ustedes imbéciles no..

Entonces Blaise explotó. Se dirigió hacia ella y en un par movimientos agarró su brazo fuertemente y la empujó hacia la pared donde ignoró su gemido de dolor.

–Te me calmas Weasley, que tu también tienes un par de errores que ahorita mencionaría con gusto–La soltó bruscamente haciendo que trastabillara sobre el piso. Ginny levantó su rostro y se pudieron dar cuenta que estaba mojado por las lágrimas.

–Te odio Zabinni–murmuró con desprecio.

Y en una sola sacudida, salió Ginny. Dejando impregnado en el ambiente su olor natural a flores.

Blaise respiraba ruidosamente y observó sus manos con incredulidad.

–¿Cómo le pude haber hecho eso?– susurró.

El moreno escuchó los pasos de Draco acercarse y después sintió su mano en su hombro. No lo podía soportar, no podía ver los ojos de su amigo llenos de decepción.

–Vete Draco, Hermione te necesita–musitó sin fuerzas–. Nos vemos en dos días..

En menos de dos minutos, escuchó el suspiro de su amigo y al voltear, ya no estaba.

–No quiero que le pase nada–murmuró Molly, después de algunos segundos George la abrazó fuertemente–. A mi niñita..

–Tranquila madre, no le pasará nada..–intentó Ron reconfortarla pero ocurrió el efecto contrario. Un sollozo escapo de la señora Weasley quien miraba a todos con un toque de desesperación.

–Prométeme Ronald que la cuidaras. Harry y tu, por favor hijo..–suplicó. Ron asintió rápidamente y poniéndose repentinamente rojo.

–No te preocupes, también Hermione lo hará..

–Ni me la menciones–murmuró nuevamente sonrojándose y quitándose las lágrimas–. Aun ando sentida con ella porque eligió al hijo de Lucius que a ti, que eres perfecto..

–Mamá..

–..Y además tenía esa ridícula idea que Ginny no necesitaba protección..

–¿Señora Weasley?

La voz de Hermione silenció rápidamente la sala. George y Ron miraron cabizbajos a la castaña quien no les dirigía ni una sola mirada. A lado de ella, se encontraba Draco quien en ese momento estaba contando hasta mil. Hermione se acercó lentamente hasta la señora Weasley quien la miraba entre avergonzada y triste.

–No me importan los comentarios de los demás. He aprendido a lo largo de toda mi vida que si quiero ser feliz, tengo que ser yo misma y hacer lo que me plazca, no lo que los demás esperan de ti. Ronald y yo terminamos en buenos términos. Tal vez todos ustedes–apuntó a toda la sala–. No aceptan mi compromiso con Draco. –Todos en la sala la miraron sorprendidos y el rubio sonrió de lado. Hermione tenía una interesante forma de decir las cosas. La castaña levanto la mano y enseño un perfecto anillo de compromiso–. Lo amo y no me importa el pasado. Si solo pensáramos en el pasado, explotaríamos y la vida no sería la vida. ¿Tiene sentido Draco?–preguntó sonrojándose.

Draco fue junto a ella y la acercó a él delicadamente y susurró en su oído:–Es la cosa con más sentido que oído en mi vida.

Ella sonrió.

–Hermione..–empezó Ron intentando calmar la tensión, pero más para interrumpir esa escena–. Mi madre no quería decir eso, Ginny..

–Claro que sí quiso–murmuró pasado su mirada hacia los presentes–. Yo vine a decirles que hemos decidido que la estancia de Ginny en el condominio se alargara más de lo pensado.

–¿Cuánto?–preguntó George, hablando por primera vez.

Hermione miró a Draco antes de responder:–Cinco meses.

La bomba había sido soltada.

∞

Después de la visita de Draco, Blaise rápidamente fue a su habitación y se recostó rápidamente en su cama. Sintiéndose el hombre más miserable del mundo.

¿Cómo rayos se le pudo ocurrir ponerle una mano encima?

No podía ni siquiera cerrar los ojos porque veía su cara roja cubierta de lágrimas y sus ojos marrones mirándolo con un desprecio puro.

Se quedó nuevamente mirando hacia el techo, de vez en cuando le daba un ataque hacia sus brazos y los golpeaba fuertemente. Pensar que la pelirroja estaba a unas habitaciones de la suya..

∞

Azotó con todas sus fuerzas la puerta y soltó un sollozo. Uno desgarrador. Ni siquiera pudo llegar a su cama y se dejó caer al suelo lentamente. Abrazó sus piernas sintiéndose la persona más miserable del mundo. Había lastimado a su mejor amiga solo para desquitarse. No había hablado ella, había hablado la rabia que sentía.

Y sin saberlo, también la envidia.

Se sintió hipócrita haberle restregado en la cara a Malfoy que era un egoísta cuando ella también lo era. Una total egoísta. En su interior, años atrás, había deseado fervientemente que Harry no fuera hacia Voldemort. Que no hubiera terminado con ella y se hubieran quedado juntos. Tal vez, el mundo estaría gobernado por Voldemort pero Ginny sabría que Harry dio todo por ella. Que fue egoísta por amor pero no fue así. Le dio una envidia terrible saber que Hermione no iría al condominio al igual que ella. Y se confirmaron todas sus especulaciones al oír a Draco Malfoy confesar ser egoísta a su modo. Y cuanto lo detesto y cuando envidió a su amiga.

Gimió sintiendo un gran dolor en el pecho, sentía tanto las emociones agolpando en su interior que no podía consigo misma. Decepción y dolor por Harry. Arrepentimiento por Hermione y Ron. Miedo de que la puedan atacar. No podía, realmente no podía.

Y ahí estaba él, nuevamente.

No sabía cómo, pero él volvió a su mente otra vez. Sin saber cómo y porqué, Zabinni aparecía en su mente inexplicadas veces. Entonces, un rayo cruzó su memoria. Miradas, toques..

Ginny recuerda la mirada de Zabinni como si estuviera tatuada en su piel. Su quinto año para ella, fue lleno de emociones. Caminar en un pasillo y toparse con él, chocar con él y sentir esas chispas que aparecían cuando lo tocaba.

Ginny suspiró y limpió sus lágrimas bruscamente. Se levantó y para luego acostarse en la cama y sumergirse rápidamente en el sueño.

Esa noche no soñó con unos ojos verdes.

∞

Blaise inhalo y exhalo como tres veces seguidas antes de tocar.

–Traje tu comida Weasley.

Silencio. El moreno hasta tuvo la tentación de poner su oreja en la puerta.

–¿Weasley?–repitió temeroso. Mierda, apenas una semana a su cuidado y ya la había golpeado y quien sabe porque no respondía–. Responde o derribo la puerta.

Nadie respondió. A la mierda todo, pensó Blaise dejando a un lado la mesa con el desayuno de Ginny y abría la puerta. Para su desesperación, no había nadie. Y entonces escuchó un gemido. Sintió su corazón acelerarse hasta casi salírsele de la boca y corrió hacia el closet de la pelirroja para encontrarla ahí, encima de un cajón intentando abrir la ventana.

–¿Porqué no habían dicho que las ventanas estaban hechizadas?–dijo mientras se chupaba un dedo que sangraba.

Blaise soltó un aire que no sabía que guardaba.

–Pero que jodido susto me has dado..–soltó. Ginny lo miró extrañado. ¿Es que se había preocupado por ella? ¿Qué le pudiera pasar algo malo? La pelirrojo se reprimió un insulto a sí misma, era obvio que no. Simplemente era que ella era un encargo de su amigo Draco.

Después de algunos segundos, Blaise junto cabos.

–¿Qué tratabas de hacer ahí?–inquirió. Pero no necesitaba respuesta. Ginny lo miró inocentemente–Oh Merlín.. ¿Es qué tanto odias estar aquí? ¿O simplemente estás loca?

–Que te importa Zabinni–respondió Ginny, saltando del cajón e ignorándolo olímpicamente. Al moreno se le formó un nudo en el estomago al ver una pequeña marca en el brazo pálido de la pelirroja. Sintió un gran peso caer en sus hombros y que no podía respirar. ¿Era..culpa?

–Weasley, tengo que hablar contigo..–murmuró, no sabiendo cómo empezar pero Ginny levantó su mano, silenciándolo.

–¿Vas a decir acaso mis errores?– Él negó con la cabeza–. Entonces no se que tengas que decirme..

Blaise suspiró y pasó una mano por su cabello. La pelirroja se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba la puerta y apuntó hacia ella.

–¿Te puedes ir, ya?

El moreno se dirigió lentamente hacia la salida pero cuando cruzó enfrente de ella, murmuró:–Lo siento.

Se detuvo por unos segundos y cerró los ojos. Podía contar con las dos manos las veces que había dicho aquella frase. Nunca había captado realmente su significado, hasta ahora. Giró su rostro hacia ella, para verla con un gesto que denotaba sorpresa.

–¿Qué?– preguntó, descolocada. Eso no se lo esperaba.

–Ya lo dije–respondió Blaise, dirigiendo su mirada hacia otro lado. A Ginny le gustó pensar que ahorita podría estar sonrojado–. Lo de ayer, se que estuve mal. Pero realmente me enfadé con lo que le dijiste a Draco, él no se lo merecía..

Ginny guardó silencio aunque no lo dijera, estaba de acuerdo con él. Blaise con su silencio, lo tomó como una negación e intentando que su orgullo no se pisoteara más, salió de la habitación.

Desde el pasillo la pelirroja lo siguió con la mirada hasta que llegó a su habitación. Cuando iba a cerrar la puerta se dio cuenta de la mesa con un desayuno ahí. Sintió sus mejillas enrojecer y sonrió.

∞  
–Linda vista, ¿eh?

Blaise respingó levemente pero al ver que la figura de Ginny en la puerta asintió y volteó su mirada en el atardecer que se producía ahí.

–Quien iba a imaginar que los muggles nos ganaban por mucha ventaja en algo–habló Ginny, adentrándose a la amplia terraza que había. El moreno se encontraba sentado en un camastro. Alentada por no oír ninguna negativa, se sentó en el camastro que estaba al lado de él. Blaise volteó hacia ella y alzó una ceja interrogante. Ella sonrió–. Simple, las vistas.

Como por un mecanismo, los dos voltearon hacia donde se podían ver los grandes edificios de aquella gran ciudad. El atardecer se veía precioso con todas esas combinaciones de rojo, naranja y amarillo. Blaise volteó hacia un lado para encontrarse el perfil de Ginny. Su rostro se veía maravillado y estaba iluminado con diferentes tonalidades. Simplemente preciosa.

Ella volteó hacia él y lo encontró mirándola. Se quedaron algunos segundos en silencio hasta que Ginny lo rompió.

–También debo disculparme–Al ver la mirada interrogante de Blaise, siguió:–. Me excedí, estaba molesta porque me quedaría mas tiempo de lo que preví. En una de sus visitas, me disculpare con Malfoy–prometió.

Blaise relajó la expresión y Ginny se recostó más en el camastro. No se necesitaban palabras, aunque resultara extraño no necesitaban rellenar silencios incómodos a pesar de haberse conocido hace poco.

Después de un rato, Blaise le preguntó a Ginny si quería cenar. Ella dudó pero al ver la mirada insistente de él, asintió. Que va, iba a convivir con él durante cinco meses.

∞

En la cocina, Blaise encantado de la vida le enseño con toda la naturalidad del mundo como había visto en esos días algunos programas muggles de cocina –obra de Draco, por supuesto– y quiso intentar hacer un suflé para ella. Ginny se mordió la lengua, quiso decirle que ella ya sabía hacer uno pero al ver la insistencia del moreno no se pudo resistir.

Pasaron largas horas entre guerras de harina y reproches cuando salió del horno el resultado. Para ser exactos, parecía más espagueti que un pequeño pastel. Después de un rato de discutir se pusieron de acuerdo en buscar que había en la alacena que Draco les había impuesto.

Blaise refunfuño al recordar a la novia de su amigo, Hermione. Si no fuera por ella varios elfos les estarían cocinando un buffet. Pero cuando la pelirroja le enseño alegremente un paquete que decía palomitas, desechó rápidamente la idea.

Cuando las hicieron, Ginny tuvo la idea de ver una película y Blaise estuvo de acuerdo. Según lo que había entendido en las breves explicaciones de Hermione, era igual que la televisión.

Corrieron hasta la sala del piso superior donde se encontraba una pequeña sala con un modesto televisor enfrente de él. La pelirroja escogió una película del repertorio que había y la puso. En toda la película ninguno se calló porque los dos a cada rato hablaban de lo que hacían los protagonistas y al ver que se había acabado y casi no habían visto nada, se echaron a reír.

No fue algo que ellos programaron. Algo que ellos pudieron haber previsto. Solo sucedió, llámenlo destino. Como si fuera un acuerdo tácito, se reunían para cada atardecer en la terraza y así después merendar y ver una buena película.

Llámenlo destino.

–Hey, Draco.

El rubio se volteó para encontrarse a su amigo sonriente que se dirigía hacia él. Se sorprendió al verlo tan feliz, casi podía irradiar luz con su sonrisa. Y rió por ello, presentía porque estaba así.

–Hey tu, ¿Cómo están?–preguntó. Blaise se acercó y le dio unas palmadas de saludo, pero se detuvo al ver que las ojeras que habían estado con su amigo desde hace casi meses ya no estaban.

–Nosotros bien, pero ¿Ustedes? ¿Hermione ya no recibe nada?–Draco negó con una débil sonrisa.

–No, gracias a Merlín pero como quiera Hermione me vuelve loco. Esta que se sube por las paredes, ya está desesperada por salir– Blaise negó con la cabeza, la pelirroja estaba casi igual–. Además, vengo a entregarles esto.

En la mano del rubio, se encontraban dos cartas, o mejor dicho dos invitaciones.

–¿Es lo que creo qué es...?– tanteó Blaise, pero al ver la mirada fulminante de su amigo dirigió su mirada burlona y divertida para otro lado.

–Se lo das a la pelirroja, me tengo que ir. Ya sabes trabajo– le guiño un ojo y cuando ya iba a desaparecer, añadió:–Les traje mas palomitas.

Y cuando desapareció, Blaise sonrió imaginándose la sonrisa de Ginny al ver que ya tenían más palomitas.

∞

Al otro día, cuando Blaise se dirigía hacia la cocina notó con un escalofrío que bajaba por su espalda que Draco se encontraba ahí y lo miraba fijamente, su rostro estaba más pálido de lo costumbre.

–¿Pasó algo? ¿Está bien Hermione?–preguntó Blaise, agobiado por el miedo pero cuando Draco negó siguió sintiendo que algo no iba bien–. ¿Entonces qué...?

–Es ella, quiere hablar contigo.

El silencio cayó en la cocina. Blaise sentía que todo su alrededor giraba y tuvo que sostenerse de la mesa. Draco desvió su mirada, avergonzado.

–Hace tiempo que yo la cite, antes de todo esto. Creí que después de tanto tiempo se habría olvidado del asunto pero al parecer no. Quiere verte y le tuve que explicar que tú estabas fuera del país, pero ella me conoce perfectamente para saber que estaba mintiendo. En estos momentos, está en la casa esperando que autorices que venga.

Blaise no respondió. Si en meses pasados Draco le hubiera dicho aquello, con gusto hubiera autorizado aunque con cierta pesadez e incomodidad del pasado. Pero ahora todo distinto. Todo había cambiado, la situación, sus sentimiento y además estaba ella. Ginny Weasley había entrado en su ser con fuerza. Sabía que seguía queriendo a su novio Potter, pero eso no le impedía quererla y estar junto a ella como su amigo. Esa semilla que se había sembrado en aquel pasillo en sexto año, había crecido hasta hacerse un árbol maduro. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que sus pensamientos solo se dirigían hacia el pasado? ¿Hacia Pansy? la chica que siempre estuvo enamorada de su mejor amigo. Pero en cambio estaba Ginny, la chica pecosa y con el humor más explosivo del mundo, que ponía al revés su mundo..

¿Lo fácil o lo difícil?

Y fue cuando decidió.

–Dile que venga– respondió.

Sin saber que una figura pelirroja estaba escondida en el recodo del pasillo.

∞  
Blaise esperó impaciente unos minutos hasta que oyó el familiar «plop» y volteó hacia atrás. La figura ante él lo miraba expectante y con sorpresa. Ahí estaba, en todo su esplendor Pansy Parkinson. Sus ojos azules combinaban perfectamente con sus gruesos labios rojos y su piel naturalmente pálida. Tenía unas curvas por las cuales cualquier hombre mataría. Hasta él. Ella sonrió y se acercó hacia Blaise para abrazarlo fuertemente.

Con cierta esperanza esperó que los familiares cosquilleos aparecieran al sentir el contacto de la pelinegra. Pero desgraciadamente, no ocurrió nada. Destino, quien sabe, porque en ese momento en el umbral de la cocina apareció la figura delgada de la pelirroja.

Ginny observó con cierta reticencia la escena de Blaise con Pansy Parkinson. Sintió su alma caerse a sus pies al ver las manos de él aferrarse a sus hombros mientras las manos de la pelinegra estaban sujetos al cuello del moreno. Blaise inmediatamente se soltó de Pansy, quien lo miro con reproche.

–Hey Roja, yo..

Pero sin dejarlo acabar, Ginny negó con la cabeza y le sonrió débilmente. Como si no pasara nada, cuando en realidad pasaba todo.

Y sin decir ni una palabra, salió de la cocina

Blaise se quedó observando el lugar por donde se fue sin saber que Pansy lo miraba fijamente. Cuando lo sintió se dio cuenta que sus ojos brillaban. Tenían un brillo melancólico y triste.

–¿Sabes porque vine? Yo amaba a Draco, tanto como vida. Pero entonces cuando nos empezamos a distanciar a causa de nuestro rompimiento, mi corazón latía por el dolor y mi orgullo dañado hacia no acercarme hacia él. Y así fue como lo perdí completamente, ya ni siquiera soy amiga cercana de él–acarició levemente la mejilla de Blaise–. Y ahora que se va a casar, sentí la vida pasar enfrente de mis ojos. Me di cuenta lo estúpida que fui al no aprovecharte, de tan cegada que estaba con mi propio enamoramiento– rió secamente. Al moreno nunca le había sonado una risa tan amarga–. Quise volver a remediar los errores de mi pasado, entonces me di cuenta que había llegado tarde..

Él la miró extrañado mientras ella solo suspiró e hizo un amago de sonrisa y se alejó de él.

–Lo siento tanto–susurró, intentando contener las lágrimas. Sacó su varita y antes de decir el hechizo le dijo:–Tu vales más que Potter.

Y desapareció.

∞

Ginny se preguntaba porque sentía una opresión en el pecho que no la dejaba respirar, caminaba de un lado a otro sin poder detenerse. Parecía una cría hiperactiva. Cuando se sentó por décima vez en el camastro, suspiró resignada. Al parecer, le había afectado la nueva cercanía que tenia Blaise con Parkinson y de una forma rara y retorcida le dolía mucho. Había escuchado la plática de Draco con él, el tono de voz que había empleado el rubio había confirmado las sospechas de Ginny: Pansy era una persona importante en la vida de Blaise. La pelirroja se entristeció un poco al pensar que tal vez para él, solo era la amiga pecosa con la que veía películas y atardeceres.

Se sentía insulsa y tonta por pensar que alguien la querría tener a ella a su lado. Fue así como sintió sus ojos enrojecer y uso todo su control para no lanzarse a llorar. Ya no era la niña que seguía a Harry por todas partes en Hogwarts.

Había estado tan sumergida en sus pensamientos que no sintió la presencia del moreno en el camastro siguiente. Solo después de algunos segundos lo vio. Blaise tenía su mirada fija en ella, sintió que regresaba de nuevo a Hogwarts y cuando que él no despegaba su mirada de ella en el comedor. Y no pudo evitar enrojecer hasta las orejas. Por alguna razón Blaise sonrió y le acomodó el cabello.

–¿Porqué lloras Roja?–murmuró suavemente. Ginny suspiró y dio unos golpecitos a lado de ella, dándole a entender que se sentara junto a ella. Blaise no dudó ni un segundo.

Cuando ya estaban en el mismo camastro, el olor a canela de Blaise inundó las fosas nasales de Ginny, tanto que la aturdió un poco. Después de algunos segundos respondió:–. No me siento especial.

Blaise sintió unas tremendas ganas de reír, pero al sentir la seriedad del asunto no dijo nada. Sacudió su rostro y le sonrió. Ginny alzó la ceja, contrariada.

–Creo que es lo mas estúpido que he oído Ginny Weasley–confesó. La pelirroja iba a alzar la voz cuando Blaise alzó la mano e hizo el signo de silencio–. Eres especial, tú eres única a tu forma. Me encanta que quieras ver el atardecer, que discutas porque tu maldito carácter puede volver loco a cualquier. Me gusta cuando intentas leer un libro pero por más que intentas no le das seriedad. Me encantan los hoyuelos que se forman cuando ríes, como se cierran tus ojos y me doy cuenta que tienes hasta pecas en tus parpados. Me encanta hablar contigo de Quidditch, que nuestro equipo favorito sean las Holly Head Arpies **y lo que más endemoniadamente me encanta de ti, es que eres tú.** No te preocupas de lo que la demás gente piensa. No eres Ginevra Weasley, eres Ginny.

Ginny sentía sus lágrimas caer por sus mejillas y cuando sintió la mano caliente de Blaise intentando quitárselas no pudo evitar soltar un sollozo. El moreno la miró con ternura y sin poder preverlo, Ginny se lanzó hacia él y lo abraza fuertemente.

Blaise nunca había sentido algo parecido. En ese momento, cuando ella lo tocó, sintió el chispazo, la electricidad. Se sentía como si tuviera hipogrifos adentros. Lo único que pudo hacer fue aferrarse fuertemente a su cintura mientras ella se apoyaba en su pecho mientras seguía sollozando. Después de un rato, empezó a acariciar sus cabellos rojos y se separó un poco de ella.

Ya no tenía los ojos rojos, pero los tenía tan brillantes y sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas. Le sonreía tímidamente. Pero Blaise no pudo mas, se acercó lentamente hacia ella, como esperando una negativa pero para su sorpresa, Ginny no se opuso. Cuando ya faltaban centímetros, acaricio su nariz pecosa con la suya y besó su labio inferior para así besarla.

En ese momento, Ginny estaba en el quinto cielo. Las manos de Blaise se posicionaron en su espalda mientras ella no podía pensar en nada que no fuera él y sus manos. La pelirroja rodeo con sus manos su cuello y empezó a acariciar el cabello de Blaise y fue cuando un gemido de parte de él se escapó.

Cuando el oxigeno fue siendo necesaria, se fueron separando poco a poco, de beso a beso hasta solo apoyarse en sus frentes con los ojos cerrados e intentando recuperar la respiración

Blaise se separó levemente de Ginny para verla con la sonrisa más grande que había visto en la vida. Ella solo lo vio y después de algunos segundos se levantó y salió de ahí.

Fue la primera noche que no hubo película.

∞  
Cuando Ginny entró a su habitación no pudo evitar sentir pésima y feliz a la vez. ¿Es que podía sentir sentimientos tan contradictorios?

Se sentía horrible al pensar que engaño a Harry mientras él estaba en misiones, intentando restaurar la paz del mundo mágico. Tocó sus labios y sin saberlo, sonrió. Entonces se dio cuenta que no se arrepentía. Pero.. ¿Qué tenía que hacer?

∞  
Los meses fueron pasando rápidamente para Blaise y Ginny. Después de aquella tarde, no había cambiado nada entre ellos pero de vez en cuando sus miradas se encontraban para después sonrojarse. Las miradas, los toques..todo otra vez.

Y ningún se arrepentía.

∞

–¿Qué pasa?–murmuró Ginny adormilada mientras se frotaba un ojo. Blaise pensó que ese gesto había sido encantador pero al ver la mirada picara de Draco, se guardó sus comentarios.

–Ya que mañana es navidad y han pasado con éxito tres meses te tengo una sorpresa– Ginny alzó una ceja, un gesto tan Blaise que sorprendió al rubio–. Tu familia viene a celebrar junto a ustedes y eso nos incluye a los Nott y Malfoy– él sonrió al referirse a Hermione y a él como los Malfoy.

Ginny sintió su corazón latir de expectación por ver a su familia pero luego sintió que un balde de agua fría le caía: también vendría Harry. Observó de reojo a Blaise y se sorprendió gratamente al descubrir que él ya la estaba mirando. Como si quisiera reconfortarlo, agarro una mano de él y la apretó fuertemente. Blaise le devolvió el apretón. Para cuando se quisieron dar cuenta, Draco Malfoy ya se había desaparecido.

∞

La Navidad transcurrió como un parpadeo. Blaise y Ginny se habían pasado toda una tarde limpiando para no quedar mal frente a las familias al día siguiente. Cuando se dieron cuenta, ya eran las tres mañana y sin poder alcanzar sus habitaciones se durmieron en sala donde ven películas.

Y fue así como los encontraron el otro día, abrazados en un sillón. Fue un momento tenso e incómodo que después que Hermione rompió abrazando a Ginny y diciéndole cuanto la extrañaba, todo el mundo olvidó rápidamente el asunto menos un joven unos ojos verdes.

Cuando empezó a saludar a cada uno de sus hermanos, quiso atrasar lo inevitable: Harry. Por eso cuando llegó hacia él, se sorprendió cuando Harry la atrapó en sus brazos y la besaba con casi desesperación. Los labios del pelinegro no le hicieron sentir nada a Ginny, confirmando todas sus dudas aquellos meses, sentía algo por Blaise Zabinni.

Se separó bruscamente de Harry, gesto que nadie notó y busco con la mirada a Blaise quien la miraba fijamente pero con la mandíbula dura. Se disculpó y se fue directo hacia el moreno.

Se quedaron unos segundos callados hasta que Blaise le sonrió débilmente y apunto con la cabeza hacia Harry quien los miraba entre compungido y triste. Entonces Ginny se dirigió hacia él, decidida.

Después de aquella tarde, Harry no la volvió a ver con ese familiar brillo en los ojos.

∞

–Roja, no estés así..

–Lo siento, ya no siento nada por él pero es mi amigo y.. –Ginny se calló y negó con la cabeza –. Iré a mi habitación, lo siento.

Entonces sin mirarlo, salió de la terraza provocando que Blaise se sintiera desanimado y se quedó ahí acostado ignorando el frío en el ambiente. Después de algunos empezó a sentirse de cierta manera confundido. ¿Y si ella seguía amando a Potter? ¿Y si solo terminó con él para poder irse de ahí...?

Negó con la cabeza y sin saberlo, una pequeña sonrisa adornó sus labios. Él confiaba en su Roja, su primera mejor amiga, ella no lo lastimaría. Como un rayo, un recuerdo de su pasado cruzó su mente con rapidez y para así, adentrarse rápidamente hacia la casa.

∞

Ginny estaba recostada en su cama, mirando fijamente el techo. Observó después el reloj electrónico que había a lado de su cama para ver que eran las doce de la noche. La pelirroja se sintió deprimida al pensar que Blaise no fue detrás de ella al irse, en una pequeña parte de Ginny, la parte egoísta quería estar con él, a pesar que ella pensaba que necesitaba tiempo de pensar..

Entonces, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos entró Blaise como un tornado, se lanzó hacia la cama y cayó ágilmente a lado de ella. Ginny rió al verlo sonreír de esa manera que le encantaba, su sonrisa de lado.

–¿Quiere hacer algo interesante esta noche, señorita Weasley?– preguntó Blaise moviendo las cejas sugestivamente. Ginny lo miró con una ceja alzada.

–¿Qué pretende señor Zabinni?

Él solo sonrió.

–¿Pero qué haces..?

Ginny detuvo a Blaise cuando éste iba a abrir la puerta principal. A él le dieron unas tremendas ganas de reír al ver su cara de espanto y nerviosismo.

–¿No querías salir, Roja?–dijo y antes de que Ginny pudiera decir cualquier cosa, Blaise abrió la puerta. Estaban en una calle normal donde habían varios muggles que caminaban con sus mascotas o familias. Y ahí fue cuando un aire suave pero frío pasó por ahí y le llego a Ginny. La terraza fue como su vía de escape en meses, ella solo quería salir, había vivido en el campo toda su vida y a pesar de haber tenido Blaise a lado, tanto edificio lo hizo un martirio. Ginny sonrió al sentir el aire fresco rosar sus mejillas y entonces rió. Rió como nunca antes lo había hecho y sin esperar a Blaise, se lanzó a la calle y empezó a aullar de emoción. El moreno rió y se fue junto a ella y empezó a hacer ruidos de triunfo. Pasaron varios minutos en donde los dos solo aullaban y bailaban al son de una música donde al parecer, solo ellos oían por las caras que ponían los muggle al verlos en aquel estado.

Después, Ginny lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas a Blaise quien le correspondió con entusiasmo. Ella le susurró al oído:–¿Y ahora qué hacemos?

Blaise le guiño un ojo y agarró fuertemente su mano para así correr rápidamente. Ginny intentaba correr a su paso, se distraía mucho intentando agarrarse la panza de tanto reír. La pelirroja se dio cuenta que habían llegado al lugar que el moreno quería por que se había detenido y un brillo particular estaba en sus ojos. Entonces Blaise volteó hacia ella y sonrió cuando se dio cuenta que Ginny lo estaba observando.

–Ven, sígueme.

Se acercaron hacia ese edificio donde varias rejas lo separaban de ellos. Blaise la apuntó con su varita y recitó un _Wingardium Leviosa_ para así, hacer levitar a Ginny.

–¿Qué haces?– preguntó ella, intentando agarrarse de algo, pero Blaise negó.

–Tranquila..solo quédate quieta..–Sin esperarlo, Ginny se quedó quieta al instante. El moreno sonrió internamente al ver la confianza de la chica. Y entonces, elevó a Ginny para así, bajarla y posarla en el otro lado.–. ¿Estás bien?

–¡Sí!–gritó Ginny pero después un "¡Shh!" de Blaise, la calló al instante aunque con cierta reticencia.

Él suspiró y se elevó también para así llegar junto a ella, quien miraba curiosa el edificio.

–¿Qué es este lugar?

–Es un zoológico–respondió.

∞

Adentro del edificio, había un gran museo y exposiciones acerca de los animales. Ginny sentía mucha curiosidad acerca de todo, pero al parecer las sorpresas no acababan. Blaise aun la seguía casi arrastrando hacia un lugar concreto hasta que se detuvo en un gran televisor y delante de ello, habían varias sillas. Él solo soltó su mano, se acercó a la pantalla y apretó un gran botón rojo, para así que una series de imágenes empezaran a pasar.

Después se acercó a un asiento y con una mano invitó a Ginny a sentarse junto a él. Así pasaron unos segundos viendo la película, donde solo aparecían unos elefantes hasta que la pelirroja rompió el silencio.

–¿De qué se trata?–susurró. Blaise suspiró y agarro suavemente un mechón pelirrojo de ella con normalidad. Ginny pensó la suerte de que estaban a oscuras porque sentía sus orejas enrojecer.

–Es la historia de una familia de elefantes. Un día que iban caminando, unos pequeños elefantes contrajeron la plaga para así fallecer a los días siguientes. Los elefantes no pudieron hacer nada y se tuvieron que ir. Un año después, la madre de los elefantes busca a sus retoños. Un año después..–Hizo una pausa y observó intensamente a Ginny. Ella le correspondió la mirada. Sentían que solo el mundo giraba y giraba que solo importaban ellos dos.– ¿Te imaginas..¿Te imaginas ese amor?

Ginny siguió mirándolo cuando negó. Lo primero que ella había pensado fue en Harry...y fue cuando negó. **El amor se demostraba con hechos, no con palabras.** El moreno le sonrió tristemente. Se acercó hacia ella y la abrazó por los hombros, a pesar de que su orgullo le gritaba: "¡No! ¡No!".

Y así se quedaron. No habían sentido el pasar del tiempo hasta que escucharon los pasos de varias personas y tuvieron que irse rápidamente.

∞

Cuando llegaron al condominio, los dos estaban en un completo silencio. Blaise se sentía decepcionado al ver que la pelirroja no le correspondía a sus sentimientos, pero sus esperanzas se elevaron al ver la sonrisa de Ginny.

–Tengo una idea.

∞

La idea de Ginny había sido ver el amanecer ya que se habían perdido el atardecer. Los dos pasaron en vela la noche en los camastros y con un bote de palomitas. La pelirroja cuando ya faltaban varios minutos para que llegara el acontecimiento sentía que ya no podía más. Sus ojos se estaban empezando a cerrar poco a poco y sin evitarlo, su cuerpo empezó a inclinarse hacia un lado y fue así como se quedo dormida en el hombro de Blaise.

Blaise pensó que tenía que dejarla en su cuarto, pero se sintió egoísta cuando movió el cuerpo de ella para que su cabeza pudiera recostarle en sus piernas y ahí poner una almohada. Mientras esperaba el amanecer, acariciaba los cabellos de fuego de ella. Entonces se decidió a observarla y pensó lo que siempre pasaba por su mente cuando la veía: Hermosa.

–Creo..–empezó, titubeando pero al notar nuevamente que ella estaba dormida continuó:–..Creo que estoy enamorado de ti..

Y entonces el amanecer llegó, sin saber que cierta pelirroja intentaba esconder su sonrisa.

∞

–No puedo creer, me siento viejo–hizo como si llorará, a lo que Ginny rió. Los dos estaban pulcramente vestidos para ese día tan especial: la boda de Draco y Hermione. Blaise atestiguaba para cualquier que lo quisiera oír que esta fecha era una prueba de lo cursi que Malfoy se había vuelto ya que se estaba casando en un catorce de febrero.

–Lo sé–murmuró Ginny emocionada, mientras saludaba a un compañero de la escuela–. No lo puedo creer.. mi Hermione se va a casar..

–¡Eso qué!–rezongó Blaise–. ¡Mi Draco se va a desposar!

Ella ahora sí rió con ganas y entonces saludó entusiasta a Luna quien le regaló una hermosa sonrisa desde el altar. Ella seria la madrina. Ginny intentó ocultar su sonrisa triste al saber que ella no era la madrina pero el haber estado cinco meses en el condominio..lo superaba todo. Y fue cuando de reojo vio a Blaise sacándole la lengua a Theodore Nott quien rodó los ojos, hastiado para después sonreírle a Luna.

Cuando Blaise le iba a decir un comentario burlón a Ginny sobre Theo la música sonó para así dar pasó a una hermosa joven de largos cabellos castaños con un esplendoroso vestido blanco. La pelirroja sentía sus ojos llenarse de emoción al ver la mirada que Malfoy le dirigía a su amiga. Era amor.

–¿Te imaginas, Roja?–Ginny volteó hacia Blaise quien la miraba intensamente. Ella sintió su corazón acelerarse rápidamente–. ¿Un chico engreído, latoso y orgulloso enamorarse de una joven tan opuesta a él? ¿A pesar de todas las adversidades que pasarían? ¿Qué le importara un bledo lo qué pensaran los demás? ¿Que la amaba demasiado como para no poder vivir sin ella?–Se detuvo al ver las lágrimas de Ginny caer pero fue alentado por su mirada, estaba llena de emoción–. ¿Te imaginas..Te imaginas ese amor..?

Ella rió, llena de felicidad antes de abrazarlo y besarlo, ignorando las miradas de estupor de las personas. Y cuando se separó lentamente de él, contestó:–_Sí, creo que si me lo imagino.._

¿..Y ustedes se lo pueden imaginar..?

**FIN**


End file.
